Sakura, The Wolf Demon
by gaasakufoevah
Summary: Sakura has the 10-tailed wolf demon.She was abused by her father so she left.Now in Konoha High, her demon,Ookami, wants to find her mate,Kyuubi.Sakura now has to find this Kyuubi for the sake of her demon. on hold
1. New Home, New School REDUX

**AN: Hi! This is my first fanfiction for a narusaku, so please be kind on your reviews. Also, I don't own Naruto or anything else but the idea of this story.**

**AN to the AN: OK, sorry about the long wait for new chapters. I was just so uninspired, plus I notice my writing sucked. So, to actually stop myself from barfing at my terrible writing, I am going to redo all the chapters. Then, I will start posting new stuff. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Jansport, or Batman in any way, shape, or form.**

"Blah…" talking

_Blah… _thinking

**Blah… **Ookami, Shukaku, or Kyuubi saying to their hosts

**"Blah…" **the demon took over the host and is talking

_Blah _the words on the piece of paper, floor, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Home, New School (REDUX)**

**Flashback**

_It was quiet in the room of the young Haruno girl. This Haruno could be seen laying down on her bed. She stared blankly ahead of her. All you could hear was the soft, melodic music coming from the ear buds shoved in her ears. The room was dark, you would barely be able to see your hand in front of your face. It was a medium-sized room. There were posters of many bands on the wall. A closet was to the far right, directly next to the bed. The door had a chain holding it closed. There were also many other locking mechanism on it. The only light that shone in the room came from a single window. The window was open, therefore a soft breeze blew in. _

_There were heavy thumps coming up the stairs. The teenager's eyes gazed at the door. Then, there were loud bangs on the door._

"_Sakura! Open this door right now! Do you hear me, you stupid bitch!" a deep voice yelled._

_The deep voice was that of Tsuyo-sa Haruno, Sakura'sfather._

He's here to hurt me again. I can't take this anymore! For so long, this bastard of a father has caused me so much pain.

**Dear child, let us go away from this place. Start packing, we'll leave through the window. **

Okay then, it's settled. I'll take the money that's in my inheritance. I will also take my mother's motorcycle. We will start anew.

_Sakura started to pack all her clothes, precious items, her money, and the check that had her inheritance money. She had 500 dollars cash and 500,000 dollars in her inheritance on the check. When she was done, it only took 1 big duffle bag. Sakura went to the window and jumped out. There was a large oak tree right next to the window. She climbed down it and headed towards the garage. _

_There in front of her, in all its glory, was her mother's black Kawasaki Ninja, with pink cherry blossoms embedded onto the metal of the engine. At the very front of the motorcycle, there was the kanji for power. Sakura got on and started the engine. She drove off the driveway and onto the road. She kept going until she could not see the house that caused her so much pain. _

Ookami, where should I go? I have no nearby family that would care enough to let me into their home.

**There you are wrong, sweet child. In Konoha, you have an aunt that would gladly accept you. In addition, I can feel that my mate is there as well. Unluckily, I can also sense my idiot of a brother. **

Okay, we shall head to Konoha. If my calculations are correct, we should be there in two days time if I keep going at maximum speed. The school won't start until two months from then.

**You are right. When we get settled, I will teach you how to fight. I do not dare wish for any bad things to happen to you.**

Arigato, Ookami.

_Sakura started to head to Konoha, the one place she would be able to escape her harsh reality._

**End Flashback**

BEEP BEEP BEE- SMASH!

Two long months had passed since that day. It was a Monday, so therefore Sakura had to start school.

The house she had bought was humongous. It had an indoor and outdoor pool, 10 guest bedrooms, an overly large kitchen, 11 bathrooms, a master bedroom, a ginormous living room, and a backyard. All in all, Sakura loved the house. In one of her closets, she had filled it up with alarm clocks.

Sakura went into the bathroom and took a shower. After she was done, she got out and went into her walk-in closet. She picked out her outfit for the day and got dressed. When she was done, she went to her full body mirror.

Sakura was wearing pitch black skinny jeans. Her top consisted of a long sleeved, gray shirt with the _Batman _symbol on it. Her fingernails were painted black. On her left hand, she had a ring with a wolf on her thumb. She had on black classic converse. Her bubblegum hair was braided and tied at the end with a black ribbon. On her neck was a choker-like necklace that had a black heart in the middle.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, and approved of what she saw. She grabbed her black _Jansport_ backpack and headed into the kitchen. On top of the island counter, there was a small black kitten. Sakura had found her when she moved here. The Haruno had a strange ability to understand animals, so she was able to communicate with her kitten.

"Good morning Amy," Sakura greeted the kitty.

"Mew ('Morning!)" replied Amy.

Sakura went to her garage and put on her black jacket and her helmet. Amy went in one of the pockets in the jacket. Sakura backed up and started heading to Konoha High. When she was about to get there, a car went beside her.

"Hey girlie, where you headed?" asked a black haired teenager. Next to him was a blonde with blue eyes.

"Konoha High."

"You up for a race?" he questioned.

All Sakura did was nod. When the red light turned green, they sped off. Sakura, having a lot of experience, was able to maneuver herself to get into a position that allowed her to go faster. When the school was in sight, she went even faster. As she found a parking spot, she swerved to a stop. She parked and got off, Amy also got out of her jacket and jumped onto the motorcycle's seat. When the other teenager finally caught up and parked, the blonde got out. It turned out there were 3 more people in the car. There was an orange haired man, white with blue-tipped haired man, and a red haired girl. The blonde came over to the head of the black haired man's car.

"How the fuck did you go that fast? Sasuke-kun should have beaten you!" the blonde shrieked.

Sakura took off her helmet and tied it to the handle bars of her motorcycle.

"Shut up, Ino. That was a good race, I never got beat by a girl. I have never gotten beat, as a matter of fact," Sasuke stated.

Sakura smiled at him and then proceeded to take of her jacket. She turned and looked straight at the blonde.

"It's called experience, though I doubt you even know what that word means," Sakura then looked back at Sasuke. "It was, in fact, a good race. It's an honor that I would be the first person to have beaten you." With that, Sakura left the group with Amy scampering to catch up to her.

Sakura was walking through the high school's halls, searching for the main office. As she made an abrupt turn, she bumped into someone causing them to fall to the floor.

"G-gomen'nasai! A-are you a n-new student here?" the violet haired girl said.

"It's no problem, and yes, I am a new student."

"W-well, my name's H-Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata told Sakura while she got up. When she was up, she handed a hand to Sakura and helped her up.

"Um, Hinata-chan, if I can call you that?, can you show me where the office is?"

"Huh? O-oh sure! F-follow me, and y-yes you can call me that. Also, n-nice cat."

"Thanks."

Hinata started to head toward the right, inclining her head to the left in a way to say follow me. Sakura followed. While they were walking, Sakura started to talk with the being in her.

_Ookami, may you tell me who your mate is?_

_**Of course, Sakura-tenshi. He is the Kyuubi.**_

_Well who is his host? And who is the host of the Tanuki?_

_**Kyuubi-kun's host is a boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. Tanuki-baka's host is a boy by the name of Gaara no Sabaku.**_

_Okay, thank you Ookami. _

"Sakura-chan, are y-you in there? S-sakura-chan!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Hinata-chan, I zooned out there. What were you saying?"

"Well I s-said we are here. We should go in and get your schedule."

"Okay, thanks."

The two girls went inside to see a black haired young woman. Sakura got a big smile on her face and tackled the woman down.

"SHIZUNE-ANE!"

"Sakura-imoto?"

"The one and the only!"

Shizune then decided it was the right time to faint.

* * *

_**Translations**_

_Tsuyo-sa: strength_

_Ookami: wolf_

_Kanji: symbol_

_Arigato: Thank you_

_Kyuubi: fox_

_Tanuki: raccoon-dog_

_Gomen'nasai: I'm sorry_

_(-)Tenshi: angel_

_-Chan: form of endearment, used with close friends and couples_

_-Kun: form of endearment, used with close friends and couples_

_-Baka: idiot_

_-Ane: big sister_

_-Imoto: little sister_

**Thank you for reading. I just want one review to know that someone wants to continue to read my story. So come on, don't be shy. You can even just say 'cool'. Please just review.**

**Well bye.**

**AN: There's the first chapter of the revised version. I'm sorry it took me this long. I hope you like this version better than the other. I will post one revised version a week. I have to focus on my school work a lot right now. I'm super sorry!**


	2. Tanuki, the Demon Brother

AN: HI AGAIN. Sorry for taking forever to come up with chapter 2. But I kind of had writers block. Well I hope you can enjoy this chapter. Oh and thank you all who have either:

1. Rated

2. Faved and/or

3. Alerted my story.

Lets continue with the story.

"_SHIZUNE-NIISAN"_

"_Sakura?"  
_

"_The one and the only"_

_Shizune then decided it was the right time to faint._

"What is going on in here!" a furious looking principle said.

"Ts-Tsunade-shishou?"

"Sa-Sakura?" Tsunade's eyes looked as big as dinner plates.

"U-Um… Sakura-chan, how do you know Tsunade and Shizune?" Hinata asked her newest friend.

"Oh, well actually…its kind of a long story, so…" Sakura said while rubbing her head a bit, and looking nervous the whole time.

"Just tell her Sakura, she will learn about it somehow. If not today, maybe tomorrow," Tsunade informed Sakura.

"Why couldn't it be tomorrow?" Sakura whispered looking at her shoes.

"You don't need to tell me now, Sakura-chan. I'll wait for you to tell me."

"Thank You, Hinata-chan! You don't know how much that means to me. You will be the first to know when the time is right," Sakura said while hugging the Hyuuga.

_Finally… maybe Sakura will be able to warm up to others now and start a new life. This life will be without my stupid brother. _Tsunade thought.

"Oh Sakura, did you need anything. You did knock my daughter out cold."

"Actually yes, Tsunade-shishou. I need my schedule for the day and my gym clothes."

"Oh, well you can actually do physical education with your training clothes I gave you when you moved here. I'll let Hinata explain everything else about this school. For example, the clicks and the Battle of the Bands. I will make sure Hinata is in every one of your classes. Unless you have different electives you are interested in?" Tsunade said.

"Well… actually I do. I was wondering if you can put me in the art and music electives?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. Here are yours and Hinata's schedule. Now get going. You'll be late to homeroom with Kakashi."

"Shit! Come on Hinata-chan! We have to hurry!" Sakura said while dragging her new and first ever friend.

"Do you even know where you are going, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Damn. Can you show the way please, Hinata-chan?"

"Uh, okay. Well, ill go in first and tell Kakashi-sensei that your new." Hinata then entered the classroom.

_**In the Classroom**_

There was a lot of ruckus. Teenagers were throwing papers at each other and talking to their friends. Hinata made her way to a desk where a man was sitting. He was reading an orange book.

"Kakashi-sensei, there is a new girl outside that door. Please tell the class to quiet down so that she can enter," Hinata told the man that resembled a scarecrow.

"Sure. People quiet down. We have a new student. She will come in and introduce herself. I expect all of you to be nice," the scarecrow like man said without looking up from his book.

Strangely, the class turned quiet. Hinata then turned toward the door.

"You can come in now."

Slowly, the door opened. Sakura then went inside the class. She went to the middle and faced the class.

"Would you like to introduce yourself, newbie?" Kakashi asked, still not looking up from his book.

"No," Sakura said in monotone.

"Just introduce yourself," he said, finally looking up a bit.

"Whatever. I'm Sakura Haruno. Happy?" Sakura seethed out.

"Say your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dream," he asked now fully looking up.

"Damn. Well I like, that thing with those things. I dislike things that do that other thing. My dream is to be the most powerful konoichi in all of the world. Are you fucking happy with that answer Mr. Scarecrow guy?" she asked.

"Fine by me." He then put up his book, showing its title.

"You read those perverted books?" Sakura asked again.

"Yes, your point is?"

"My uncle makes those damn books. When he was training me, he kept going to do his 'research' for his books."

"You're the niece of the great Jiraiya?" he asked, shockness all over his face.

"Yes, now I'm going to go to my seat now."

Sakura and Hinata then started to head to the back. When she finally saw some seats, there were 3 boys there. Sakura leaned closer to Hinata and whispered something in her ear.

"Hey, who are those three, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata then whispered into her ear also.

"The blonde with blue eyes is N-Naruto-kun. The red head with the eyes surrounded with what looks like eye liner is Gaara-san. And the one with the dog next to him is Kiba-kun."

_Ookami-chan, where's Amy! I need her with me! Ahhhh, Nooooo!_

_**Don't worry Sakura-chan. Ami is seeing the school. She should get back to you when you go to lunch. Just do the ram sign and she will be with you.**_

_Thanks Ookami-chan._

Hinata and Sakura both then went and sat down in the only available seats left. Sakura sat between Gaara and Naruto, while Hinata sat next to Kiba. A piece of paper landed right next to her. It came from Gaara. He motioned for her to open it. Sakura opened it and read its contents.

_Do you have the 10-tailed wolf demon inside of you?_

Sakura flinched slightly. She decided to ask Ookami for some advice.

_Ookami-chan, how does this Gaara know about you, who is he?_

_**Sakura-chan, he has the Tanuki in him. So technically, he's my brother. AKA your demon brother.**_

_OH! Okay, thanks Ookami-chan._

_Yes I do have the 10-tailed wolf demon inside of me. Just like you have the 1-tailed raccoon dog inside of you, Tanuki._

Gaara wrote back a reply, still his face stayed expressionless.

_So that means you know that I'm your demon brother, right?_

Sakura wrote back and looked at the clock. There were only 2 minutes left till her next class. She checked her schedule. Next was science.

_Yes, I know you're my demon brother. What's your next class anyway?_

_It's science, why?_

_That's mine also. Well see you there._

Just as she passed this to him, she got up and got Hinata. Then she directed herself to the door. When she grabbed the handle, the bell rung, signaling the end of class. Hinata led Sakura to science. Sakura planned to ask Hinata to explain everything of the school there.

"Hey Hina-chan, get a 3 seater in there. I have a new friend, so I want him to sit next to us. I'm going to go get him, so can you go get our seats?"

"Sure Saku-chan, when we are in there I'll explain everything about this school. Ok?"

"Sure, well see ya inside!" Sakura started running back to homeroom to wait for Gaara. Just as she got there, she saw Gaara start to get out.

"Gaara! Over here!" Sakura started waving to Gaara. In the next instance, he was right next to her.

"Eep, your fast. So, come on follow me to science. Hina-chan and I saved you a seat!"

"Hn." he said while still looking stoic.

"Okay lets get in."

Just as she got in, she saw a man/woman thing with long black hair and snake eyes.

"Nicccee for you to join usss Sssakura. Intoduccce yoursssself to the classs."

"What if I don't, he/she?"

"Intoduccce Yoursssself NOW!"

"Gaara, go sit with Hina-chan. She's in the back," Sakura said while pointing to Hinata.

"Hn." Gaara headed toward Hinata and sat far away from her. The only seat left would be in the middle of them.

"Okay, now that that's settled, I'll introduce my self. I am Sakura Haruno. I have 2 friends so far in this school. If 1 one you messes with them, I'll kick your ass. Also, I think this teacher has a pole shoved up his ass." Everyone started laughing when she said that. Well, Gaara smirked.

"What did you sssay, Haruno?"

"You have a pole shoved up your ass." Gaara's smirk grew when hearing this. He didn't think his demon sister could pull that off.

"Haruno, repeat that," the scary snake guy said.

"Man, you have hearing problems. This is the last time I say it. You have a firm grip on this class," Sakura said while walking to her seat between Hinata and Gaara.

"That'sss what I thought you sssaid. Anyway, today we will be learning about blah blah blah."

Sakura and Hinata started whispering to each other.

"Hey Hina-chan. What are the different clicks here?"

"There are 2 mayor clicks here. The 'freaks', which I am apart of, and the 'populars', which a Sasuke is apart of. The leader of the freaks is Gaara. The leader of the populars is Sasuke. Also, in P.E. there are three things you can do. They are writing strategies, field and track, and weapon fighting. All the freaks are usually in the weapon fighting. There is going to be a Battle of the Bands in 3 months. The populars always win," Hinata said while looking depressed.

"Well, now that that's all taken care of, I'm part of the freaks. In P.E., I'll be in the weapon fighting, and I'll join in the Battle of the Bands."

"What? If you are going to join, what can you play?"

"I can play the electric guitar, make music, and I can sing. What can you do?"

"Well, I can play the piano. I'm pretty sure that some of my friends can take up the spaces of bass guitar and drums. That way, we can have a full girl band. So, should we enter? This would be all of our first time. Gaara's band already has experience. They always come out 2nd place."

"We will join, and god damnit, we will win. After school, you girls can come to my house to practice," Sakura then turned to Gaara, "Hey Gaara, you can bring your band too. I have a lot of space in my house. Plus, the walls are sound proof."

Gaara passed her a piece of paper.

_Sure. Where do you live._

Sakura replied and also told her address to Hinata.

_It's on 11311 spook street_

_No way. I'm your neighbor._

_That is so awesome. Ill tell Hina-chan right now._

"Hina-chan, guess what. Gaara is my neighbor!" Sakura said in a hush tone. She then looked up to the clock and told both of then that there was only a minute of class left.

"Saku-chan, I think we have all our classes with Gaara-san."

"That's awesome. Come on you 2, we better get going to," Sakura looks at her schedule, "Math, then we go to lunch. Lets go!" Sakura pulled both there hands and headed to math.

**Join us next time!=) also, ill try to post the 3****rd**** chapter faster than I posted this one. Sorry again. Please give me feed back. Also, who should date who. I will allow OCs in this story. So, go on and send me the people who should be a couple. It will go on till next week when I put up the scores.**


	3. Demon Promises and Sasuke

AN: Hi again, well I think I need to explain some things here. The following are what should help you if your lost.

"Sasuke…" talking

_Is…_ thinking

_**A… **_Ookami, Shukaku, or Kyuubi saying to their hosts

"**Huge…"** the demon took over the host and is talking

_Douche bag_ the words on the piece of paper, floor, etc.

"_Hina-chan, guess what. Gaara is my neighbor!" Sakura said in a hush tone. She then looked up to the clock and told both of then that there was only a minute of class left._

"_Saku-chan, I think we have all our classes with Gaara-san."_

"_That's awesome. Come on you 2, we better get going to," Sakura looks at her schedule, "Math, then we go to lunch. Lets go!" Sakura pulled both there hands and headed to math._

**(AN: Well anyways… I'm too lazy to do math so I'll skip it and go to lunch. Also, Sakura has now become friends with: Hinata, Gaara, Kiba*, Shino*, Shikamaru*, Choji*, Ten-ten*, and Neji*. [*met in math and became friends.] Now lets get to the story.)**

"Hina-chan, Gaa-kun, can you go with me to my locker? I need to get my stuff for P.E., my guitar for music, and my notepad and pencils for art," Sakura asked her dearest friends.

"No," poor Gaara said. He didn't see what was coming.

"Gaa-kun, because our demons are siblings, I can hack into your memories. Would you like the whole school to know about Mr. Cuddles? Hmm? Also, you can't hack into my memories because of my protection barriers, just to tell ya," Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice.

Gaara looked shocked to say the least. He looked down and grumbled something along the lines of… 'fucking demon sister and her fucking demon'. Poor Gaara forgot his little demon sister had great hearing. He started sweating a thin sheet of moisture on his face when he realized that. He looked up to see she had an evil smile on her face.

"Would you like to repeat that, Gaa-kun?"

"Um… uh, no Saku-chan. Why don't we just head to your locker?"

"Okay. Oh and Hina-chan, you don't need to help. Just save us a seat in the cafeteria."

"Okay Saku-chan." Hinata started running to the cafeteria to save some seats for her friends and the group.

"Lets get down to business partner. You carry my guitar and backpack, while I take and put stuff in it. Got that?"

"Yes, _Princess._"

"If you get to call me princess, I'll call you a nickname also, deal?"

"Deal." They both bit each others hands to make it official. That was how they made deals in the demon world. Then tattoos started appearing on their hands.

"Okay, now open my backpack, I need to take and put stuff in it."

_**10 minutes of taking stuff out and putting stuff in later**_

"Okay, we are done lets get going," Sakura took her guitar and her backpack with her things in it and started walking with Gaara to the cafeteria.

"Yo, princess, how did you figure out I had that perverted Tanuki in me?" Gaara asked.

"Well, my demon told me. Look, the cafeteria doors are right there lets go," Sakura took Gaara's hand and started running. To people around them, it looked like they were dating. But, Hinata, Gaara, and Sakura knew it was just a friendship/demon sibling thing.

"Hey, panda-chan, why are they looking at us like that?" Sakura asked while looking at everyone around them. They were all staring.

"Well, princess, I am one of the three kings in this school. Since I am king, you are automatically a queen. All three of us chose who our queens would be. But, that doesn't mean they have to date. Though, the stupid idiotic people here think it does."

"Oh, well who are the other kings and queens?" 

"The other kings are Uchiha and Naruto. Uchiha's queen is the bitch Ino, while Naruto's queen is Hina-san."

"Oh. So, I'm your queen."

"Yuppers, princess."

"Hmm, they are all still staring. Why don't we put on a show for them to watch, panda-chan?"

"Fine."

As they continued walking, Gaara had put an arm around Sakura's shoulder, while she put an arm around his waist. Everyone, but Hinata, gasped. They knew that nobody touched Sabaku no Gaara. But the 2 suspects just ignored them as they went to the table where Hinata sat at.

"Hi Hina-chan, and everybody else."

"What sup, Saku-chan?" Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ten-ten, and Neji said.

"Nothing much. Well, except the ceiling." All of them started laughing.

"Hina-san, I think you should introduce her to the rest of the group."

"Oh, yea, of course Gaa-san. The blonde with 4 ponytails is Temari, the one with painting marks on him is Kankuro, the boy with a bowl-shaped haircut is Lee. Lastly, you have in a way met N-Naruto-kun, he's the blonde with blue eyes and whisker marks on him."

"Hello all of you who I have just met," Sakura said with a cheesy smile on her face.

"Hi," all 4 of them said.

She took this time to look at them closely. The boy with whisker marks is the one she stared at the longest. She knew he had a bijuu in him, she just didn't know which one. She then started to do the ram sign. A cloud of smoke was on her shoulders, and there stood, low-and-behold, Amy! Everyone, except Hinata and Kiba, shot the wolf cub weird glances.

"OhMyGod, you have a wolf cub. Those are like so rare. My family barely even has 2. Where did you get it!" a psychotic Kiba said.

"Breath Kiba-kun, breath. If your were to act like that every time you see a wolf around me, I won't let you come to my house." Sakura scolded him.

"You have more!" 

"Yes. Oh that reminds me, who's in panda-chan's band?" Everyone suspected '_panda-chan_' was Gaara. So, Naruto, Kiba, and Neji raised their hands.

"They are in the band and I'm their manager," Shikamaru said.

"Okay, well you guys can come to my house to practice. You won't need to bring anything because I have it all. Panda-chan knows where my house is 'cause we are neighbors. Also, Ten-chan, Tema-chan, do you guys know how to play any instruments?"

"I sure as hell know how to play bass guitar," Temari said while pumping her fist into the air.

"Ya, and I can play the drums. Why do you ask?" Ten-ten asked.

"Well to answer your question, why don't we become a band. I know how to play the electric guitar, sing, and make us some awesome music. We could also perform a duet with panda-chan's band, right?"

"Alright princess," he said through gritted teeth.

"Ya, we will be the best band ever in the whole planet!" the girls said.

"Ya, so ask panda-chan for the address if you don't know where both of us live. So see ya there after school. Also, panda-chan do you have a ride home?"

"No, I usually walk or take the bus."

"Then ride with me to and from school!"

"Fine princess."

"Okay, so everyone knows where to meet after school. Even the ones who are not in the band may come. Got that?" 

"Yes," everyone said.

"Hina-chan, panda-chan, come on we have to go to art," Sakura said while tugging them away.

While they walked away, Gaara put his arm around Sakura's neck, she put her hand around his waist, and put her hand with Hinata, while both her and Gaara were holding their hands at the back.**(AN: Sakura is in the middle.)**

"Ha, we are like the 3 musketeers. So long as we have each other, we are indestructible! We will be BFFs forevah! Right you guys?" Sakura asked while they were still heading to art.

"That's right Saku-chan."

"Whatever you say princess."

"No, let's take this seriously. Hina-chan, do you know about the 1-tailed demon and the 10-tailed demon?"

"Yes, why do you ask," Hinata asked while having new curiosity in her.

"Me and Gaara have those demons within us. And when we demons make promises, we bite each others hand, neck, etc. Will you let us do this Hina-chan?" Sakura asked with the puppy eyes of doom!

"Are there any side-effects I should know?"

"Yes, with this bite mark on you, It will turn into a tattoo design depending on the promise. Me and princess over here have also made a promise of letting the other call us a nickname. Our tattoos depended on what our nickname was. I have a tattoo of a panda on my hand and she has a tattoo of a crown on hers," Gaara said while showing his and Sakura's hand.

"Also, if you fail to comply to the promise, you will be shocked depending on how big the failure to do so is. Also, with the mark, you will be able to hack into our strength and be able to access where we are at any time. So, do you still want to do this?" Sakura asked in all seriousness.

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, but I warn you, we don't know what the tattoo will be or how much it will hurt if you don't comply to the promise. So, are you sure about this?" Gaara asked with his expressionless mask on.

"Yes, whatever the punishment may be, I will accept it fully," Hinata said with full determination in her eyes.

"As you wish," both Gaara and Sakura said.

Sakura, Gaara, and Hinata all bit each other on their right shoulder. The tattoo was of a raccoon-dog, wolf, and a cat all hugging each other. On the right shoulder of each animal was a black spot that went all around it. Sakura and Gaara were very scared and shocked, while Hinata was amazed with the tattoo.

"Princess, you've heard of this black spot, right?" Gaara said with fear.

"Yes, we should explain it to Hina-chan, she needs to know this panda-chan."

"What do I need to know about the spot you guys?" Hinata asked now also scared.

"Hina-chan, this black spot was only seen once in all of the demons history. It was found on the 1-tailed demon, Shukaku, 9-tailed demon, Kyuubi, and 10-tailed demon, Ookami. It means that if one of us does the worst breaking of this promise, which is to kill one of your companions that has this tattoo also, is… is…-" Sakura started to look really sad. Her eyes started to lose their shine.

"Gaa-san, what would the punishment be?" Hinata asked getting scared.

"Death." Gaara went and embraced Sakura in a loving hug, signaling to Hinata to come over and do the same. Hinata went and started to cry. The bell rung and they started to head to class. They only had 5 minutes to get there to not be late. As they were walking in their default pose, Hinata was crying silently, Sakura had a distant look in her eyes, and Gaara was growling at whoever looked at them. Amy kept trying to cheer them all up, but was failing. Finally they made it to class and sat all the way in the back. The teacher, Anko, had already put that it was free class today.

"Princess, Hina-san, you don't have to worry about the whole punishment thing for the promise. If we don't kill each other we don't die. Plus, if we put a little of our chakra in the tattoo, we can vanish into a safe haven for us so that we could talk it out," Gaara said putting the most caring and protectiveness into those words that he could muster.

"You're right. Also, why would we want to kill each other. That is way too low for us to go. Plus, we are the 3 invincible musketeers." Sakura's eyes got their glow back, and she looked like her usual happy-go-lucky self again.

"That's right. Thanks Gaa-san, you really helped us there." Hinata said while wiping all her tears and giving them a joyful smile.

"Yo, panda-chan, Hina-chan, why don't we go to our haven right now. We'll put dummies here while we leave."

"Whatever princess." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Okay, come on."

All 3 of them put some chakra on their tattoo and started to fade. When they were gone, there were 3 exact replicas in their seats. In a weird way, nobody noticed, nor cared.

_**In a meadow **_

"Holy Motha Fucking Crap With Pancakes On Top," Sakura said looking amazed.

"You can say that again Saku-chan," Hinata also stared around.

"," Sakura repeated.

"…!" Gaara just stared speechlessly.

They were in a meadow with may flowers that were blooming. There were also cherry blossom trees everywhere, some with pink blossoms, others with blue ones, and still ones that were red. There was also a huge lake in front of a huge Sakura tree with blossoms that were pink, blue, and red. Laying down on the tree were 3 animals. There was a pink wolf, a red raccoon-dog, and a blue cat. But, they weren't small, in fact they were huge. Like 10 ft. huge. Gaara, Sakura, and Hinata all started to head over to them. When they were near, the 3 huge animals bowed down to them.

"Uh, hello?" Hinata said in a hushed voice.

"Are you Hinata?" the huge cat asked.

"Yes, why are you asking, if I may ask?" Hinata started to poke her 2 pointer fingers together. **(AN: Just like in the Anime)**

"I am Tenshi, which means angel, and I am your humble servant, Hinata-sama," the huge cat bowed to Hinata.

"So are you able to shrink down it a normal cat's size?"

"Yes, Hinata-sama." the cat started to shrink until she was the size of a normal cat's size. "Also, Hinata-sama, I will be training you to become powerful. The other two are explaining this to your other friends as we speak. We will all explain it when they are done."

"Okay. And please just call me Hina-chan."

"Of course, Hina-chan.

_**With Gaara when the cat called Hinata**_

"Are you Hinata?" the huge cat asked.

"Are you Gaara?" the huge raccoon-dog asked.

"Yes, who's asking?" 

"I am Akuma, which means devil, and I am your humble servant, Gaara-sama."

"Hn. So, I suppose you can shrink down to a normal raccoon-dog's size then?"

"Of course I can. I wouldn't be able to get this big if I could not equally go as small." He started to shrink down to a normal raccoon-dog's size. "You see, I can shrink. Anyways, I will be training you to become very powerful. The other two are explaining this to your friends right now. We will elaborate when they are finished, Gaara-sama."

"Hn. Well, alright, but just call me Gaara, or Gaa-san."

"Okay, Gaa-san."

_**With Sakura when the raccoon-dog called Gaara**_

"Are you Gaara?" the huge raccoon-dog asked.

"SAKU-CHAN!" the huge wolf jumped on Sakura making her fall over and started licking her.

"A-Amy?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Well, your partially right. My name isn't Amy, it's Shi Tenshi, which means angel of death. But guess what? I'm your trainer. All 3 of us will say more about it later. But, I can tell you this, I get to train you to become super ultra strong that you can take over the world of-"

"Ya, why do I get to take over?" Sakura asked jumping up and down. Shi Tenshi shrinking to its wolf cub size, but still being pink.

"You get to take over… PANCAKES!"

"Ah that's so awesome." Sakura picked up Shi Tenshi and started twirling around until they were dizzy. "Are you serious about that!"

"Not really, Sakura-sama." Shi Tenshi said while looked down.

"Who cares! We're going to be super strong!" Sakura said while pumping her fist into the air, thus making Shi Tenshi to start laughing.

"Thanks for cheering me up Sakura-sama."

"No big deal, but you have to call me Saku-chan."

"Fine, but you can just call me Shi-chan"

"Okay Shi-chan. Hey look, the other two look like they are done talking. Lets go over and get this training info going."

"Ok Saku-chan. Yo, Akuma-kun, Tenshi-chan, get over here!"

"God damnit Shi-chan. Keep your damn mouth shut. We heard your student tell you that we finished. Now come on, lets get this show on the road. Hey, Gaa-san brat, get over here and bring bluey along with you," Akuma yelled.

"Come on Hina-san, we better get moving. I want to know about this whole training thing."

"Alright Gaa-san." They both headed to where Sakura and Shi was.

"Alright people, in this training you will bleed, sweat, cry, scream, and be emotional. But you will have to withstand these pains to get the power. Are You With Me!" Shi yelled.

"United we stand, divided we fall!" Sakura yelled.

"God Damnit, Shi-chan! You chose your student that's exactly like you!" Akuma yelled.

"Shut Up!" Tenshi yelled.

"Whatever, anyways, first thing's first. We will give you chakra paper. Put some chakra into it and we will see what elemental chakra you are best at and summon the best know teacher for that element. Do you understand!" Akuma yelled.

"Sir yes sir," Gaara saluted.

"Stupid brat," Akuma muttered.

"Anyways, here is the paper. As Akuma-kun said, put some chakra on it and we will see," Tenshi said.

All 3 of them got the paper and put some chakra on it. As they started seeing what would happen. On all 3 of their hands, the paper split, burst into flames, got soggy, crumbled, and then turned to dust.

"Uh, what was that?" Hinata asked.

"Shit! Tenshi-chan, Akuma-kun, they have all five elements," Shi said.

"We will just get 3 teachers for now, and switch them as we get along with the training," Tenshi said.

"Okay, but my student calls lightning first. So I get to summon Raiden-sama," Akuma said.

"Whatever, my Hina-chan calls earth. I will summon Chi-sama," Tenshi said.

"Pfft, whatever, I get wind then. I get to summon Kamikaze-sama," Shi boasted.

"Eh, the bell is going to ring in 2 minutes." Sakura said while looking at her watch.

"So who will tell them," Hinata said.

"Yo, peoples, we gots to leave. We still have school. We will come tomorrow after school!" Sakura yelled.

"Looks like she told them," Gaara smirked.

"Eh!" the 3 animals said.

"Well we have to go with you 'cause you are our owners. So, lets go. Just put some chakra in your tattoos and we will be at the gym fully clothed, and our stuff in the gym lockers." Tenshi said.

"Oh ya, I forgot something. Now that you will be training with us, you will develop some of the qualities we have, like our ears, tail, our changing with emotion eyes, etc. But, you will be able to hide those by adding some chakra to them. You will experience some changes tomorrow like these," Shi said.

"Also, Gaa-san can summon raccoon-dogs, Saku-chan can summon wolves, and Hina-chan can summon cats," Akuma added.

"Come on, lets go. We'll be late if we delay any longer!" Tenshi yelled.

"Shi-chan, get on my shoulder so we can leave."

"Tenshi-chan, you may ride on my head if you like."

"Akuma-san, either my shoulder, head, or you walk along side me."

"I'll walk, thank you very much Gaa-san."

With that, they added chakra on their tattoos and started fading once again.

_**In the Gym**_

The 3 musketeers appeared in the middle of the gym's floors like they usually walked. (The whole Gaara's arm around Sakura's shoulder. Her arm around his waist. Other hand with Hinata. Etcetera) Everyone was either looking at how they were standing, the animals on their shoulder, head, or beside them, or how they just appeared there.

"Hello," Hinata said softly.

Gaara just stood there, not acknowledging who was there. And Sakura was…

"What up my bitches! This be Saku-chan, with my all time friends Panda-chan and Hina-chan. I just wanted to say that I am the new girl in this damn school!" she yelled excitedly.

"What group are you in then babe?" a male voice said from the crowd.

Sakura's eye twitched once, twice, but her smile was still there.

"Who's the one that said that?" she said in a sickly sweet voice. Gaara new that voice and turned a bit pale. The man who said that would be dead at the end of the day.

"I did." A man who's hair resembled a chicken walked down the benches. He had arrogant air all around him.

"Uchiha," both Gaara and Hinata sneered.

Sakura removed herself from their embrace-like-thing and walked to the dark-haired man.

"Babe, why don't you leave them and go to me. I can give you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams. By the way, I'm Sasuke. Just so you know what to scream out when we are in bed," the arrogant prick said.

"Hehe… so it's Sasuke Uchiha I take it. I new you were exactly what I thought you would be."

"And that would be how…"

"You are an arrogant basterdly prick who thinks they can get in any girl's pants. And for your information, I have a brother who can kick your ass to next week. You now know that I am in the 'freaks' group, so you better fuck off. I wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face of yours, now would I. So get your chicken's ass away from my view before I have to make it move."

"Nobody threatens me you bitch."

"Here, I just made a poem for you. I put my heart in soul in it. So hear me out." A cloud of smoke was made and she had a microphone. "Everybody, I made a poem for the most fucked up fag that I have ever known. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. Here is the poem that I would like to read out to him:

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

Take some Advice

Learn to be Nice

And go die in a Ditch

You emo Bitch."

Lots of people started clapping and threw roses at her. She bowed and 'poofed' the microphone away. Sasuke was just standing there and twitching his eye.

"Wow, that was beautiful Saku-chan!" Hinata told her friend.

"Ya, I agree, that was amazing princess," Gaara said with a smirk.

"Thank you both," Sakura said and hugged them both while kissing them on the cheek.

A man walked up to Sakura crying anime tears.

"That was the most youthfulness youthful poem of youth I have ever seen. For that spirit of youth, this is free period. Now does anyone know where my youthful Lee is!"

"Gai-sensie"

"Lee"

A sunset appeared behind them. Both of them were crying anime tears.

"Gai-sensie"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensie"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensie"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensie"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensie"

"Lee"

"Is this normal you guys?" Sakura asked.

"Ya, you get used to it after some time," Hinata told her.

"Hn." (Guess who)

"The bell is going to ring in 5 minutes. We will meet back here after we are done changing and getting our stuff. Ok?" Sakura asked her 2 friends.

"Ok."

"Hn."

_**5 minutes later**_

"Lets head to music now!" Sakura yelled taking her friends' hands and running to music. When they arrived. The teacher was at the front. On the board it said 'Kurenai-sensie'.

"Ohayoo Kurenai-sensie," the 3 said.

"Ohayoo. Sakura will you stay in the front of the class for a moment. I want to see what you can do."

"Hai, sensei. May Hina-chan and panda-chan help me with my song?" Sakura asked using her puppy dog eyes of doom! again, but this time Shi helped.

"Fine. Class, I would like you to let Sakura-chan do her performance to see what she is made up of."

Sakura got out her notebook and showed the song lyrics and notes for the song to Hinata and Gaara.

"Hina-chan, all you have to do is play the parts with the piano with it. You also have to sing some parts as back up. Do you get that?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, Saku-chan,"

"Great!" Sakura walked to Gaara. "Panda-chan, this is the only song I had with me and it's a duet. Will you sing it with me?"

"Fine, but I get to do the guitar." 

"Whatever panda-chan. Sensei, in this song, I will need cooperation with the audience. Will I be able to do that? Also, I am not playing the guitar in this song because I am letting panda-chan do it. Is that alright also?"

"Sure to both answers, I'll inform the students about this."

"Thank you sensei." Sakura walked to her spot and counted down from 3 with her fingers. Gaara started to play the guitar. Hinata started to play lightly on the piano. Sakura started to clap her hands and so did the crowd.**(AN: Song is Hate that I love you)**

**Gaara**

_Sakura_

Hinata

_**Gaara and Sakura**_

**Yea… yea…**

_Heeha… heeha…_

That's how much I love you

**Yea**

That's how much I need you

**Yea yea yea**

_And I can't stand you_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like you for awhile?_

**No…**

**But you won't let me**

**You upset me girl**

**And then you kiss my lips**

**All of a sudden I forget**

_**That I was upset**_

**Can't remember what you did**

_**But I hate it**_

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you _

_For too long that's wrong_

_**But I hate it**_

**You know exactly how to touch**

**So that I don't want to fuss**

**And fight no more**

**Said I despise that I adore you**

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

**Yeah**

_I can't stand how much I need you_

**I need you**

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

**Oh whoa**

_But I just can't let you go _

_And I hate that I love you so_

**Oh**

**You completely know the power that you have**

**The only one that makes me laugh**

_Said it's not fair_

_How you take advantage of the fact_

_That I…_

I…

_Love you beyond the reason why…_

Why…

_And it just ain't right_

**And I hate how much I love you girl**

**I can't stand how much I need you**

_Yeah…_

**And I hate how much I love you girl**

_**But I just can't let you go **_

_**But I hate that I love you so**_

_**One of these days maybe your magic wont affect me**_

_**And your kiss wont make me weak**_

_**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me**_

_**So you'll probably always **__have a spell on me_

**Yeah… oh…**

That's how much I love you

_As much as I need you_

That's how much I need you

_Oh…_

That's how much I love you

_Oh…_

As much as I need you

_**And I hate that I love you **_

_So…_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

**Can't stand how much I need you**

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_**Girl…**_

_But I just can't let you go_

**But I just can't let you go no…**

_And I hate that I love you so_

_**And I hate that I love you so… so…**_

Everyone clapped, whistled, and stood up. The three amigos stood up and bowed.

"Thank you everyone for keeping up with the beat with your magnificent clapping. Please give around of applause for my 2 best friends, Sabaku no Gaara and Hyuuga Hinata!"

The crowd of students started cheering again.

"Give around of applause to my best friend also, Haruno Sakura!" Gaara yelled. And again there was more clapping. When the clapping was dying down, the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Come on you two, we have to get to my house and practice for the Battle of the Bands," Sakura grabbed their hands and lead them outside to get to Sakura's house. Hinata said see you later and went with her friends Kiba to Sakura's house while Gaara was heading with Sakura to her motorcycle. They got on and all their friends followed them to Sakura's house to practice.

**So how was it. I think this was one of the longest chapters I have written. Well please review this story. Also, remember to voice the pairings you would like to see. Well bye! See ya all next time. What will happen next time? Who knows? I do! But I wont tell so bye! ;3**


	4. Band Practice

**AN: Hey! Well sorry for taking forever to come back! I was rattling my brain on how to put this chapter. Also, there is a possibility that this chapter will have NaruSakuness! Let's cross our fingers! Well also, I do not own Naruto and whatever else that I may not own that is in here! =(**

"Sasuke…" talking

_Is…_ thinking

_**A… **_Ookami, Shukaku, or Kyuubi saying to their hosts

"**Huge…"** the demon took over the host and is talking

_Douche bag_ the words on the piece of paper, floor, etc.

"_Come on you two, we have to get to my house and practice for the Battle of the Bands," Sakura grabbed their hands and lead them outside to get to Sakura's house. Hinata said 'see you later' and went with her friend Kiba to Sakura's house while Gaara was heading with Sakura to her motorcycle. They got on and all their friends followed them to Sakura's house to practice._

_

* * *

_

When they got to Sakura's house, she lead them all to the living room.

"Ok everybody, this is my home! Right now, we will take a vote on something. Whoever wants to practice with their band separately, raise your hand," nobody raised their hand, "If you want to practice all together to see what we have, raise your hand," everybody raised their hands.

"Troublesome, now that that's settled, where would they be going to go practice?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uh, I think my music room. Ok, everybody follow me!"

Everyone plus Shi, Akuma, and Tenshi followed Sakura through many hallways and down some stairs. When they got to the bottom, there was a large brown wolf in front of them.

"M'lady, there has not been any intruders this day that you went to school," the wolf said.

"Mokuzai-kun, you don't need to say M'lady. It makes me feel old, just call me Saku-chan," Sakura said while scratching the wolf behind the ear.

"Alright, M'la- Saku-chan."

"Alright then, now go with your mate. Also tell her I said Hi!"

"Right away," he said then poofed away.

"Your wolves can talk! OMFuckingG! That is so awesome!," Kiba yelled.

"Calm down, Kib-chan, come on lets go inside."

Inside of the music room were electric guitars, bass guitars, 2 drum sets, 8 microphones, and a piano. There were also seats right when they entered the room. On the ceiling was a huge 3 Days Grace poster. The other walls were painted black and had other posters also.

"Ok, so who will go first?" Temari asked.

"Us guys will go first," Naruto said.

Gaara, Naruto, and Kiba all got guitars while Neji sat down where the drums where. They all started to get to their places. Gaara got a microphone-ear thingy and hooked it to his ear with the microphone part about an inch from his mouth.

"Yo, panda-chan, you guys can go as loud as you want. These walls are all sound proof," Sakura said while closing the sound proof door.

"Hn. We'll be playing Monster," Gaara said.

**Gaara**

_Naruto and Kiba_

_**Gaara, Naruto, and Kiba**_

**The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?  
**  
**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

_**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster **_

Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Ten-ten, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Choji all clapped for them.

"Well, it's now our turn. Hina-chan, you won't need to go to the piano, you're gonna sing this song with me," Sakura told her while handing the 3 sheet music or lyrics.

"Ok, so the underlined ones are the ones I sing, and the highlighted are the ones you sing?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"Ya, and the highlighted that's underlined is the part where we both sing. Anymore questions?"

"Mhm, how did ya come up with this song?" Temari asked.

"That's a bit to personal for me to answer Tem-chan, sorry," Sakura told the blonde.

"It's alright, well anyways, lets get this show on the road!" Temari said.

Ten-ten went to the drums, Temari went to the bass guitar, Sakura go the electric guitar and the microphone-ear piece thingy, and Hinata also got one.

**Sakura**

Hinata

**Sakura and Hinata**

**No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in,**

**But we feel like we do when we make fun of him,**

**'Cause you want to belong, do you go along?**

**'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong**

**It's not like you hate him or want him to die,**

**But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide,**

**Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side,**

**Any kindness from you might have saved his life…**

Heroes are made when you make a choice…

You could be a hero,

Heroes do what's right,

You could be a hero,

You might save a life,

You could be a hero, you could join the fight,

For what's right, for what's right, for what's right…

**No one talks to her, she feels so alone,**

**She's in too much pain to survive on her own,**

**The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife,**

**She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life,**

**Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,**

**Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,**

**Each moment of courage her own life she saves,**

**When she throws the pills out, a hero is made…**

Heroes are made when you make a choice…

You could be a hero,

Heroes do what's right,

You could be a hero,

You might save a life,

You could be a hero, you could join the fight,

For what's right, for what's right, for what's right…

**No one talks to him about how he lives,**

**He thinks that the choices he makes are just his,**

**Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves,**

**And others will follow the choices he's made,**

**He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide,**

**His brother who wants to be him is just nine,**

**He can do what he wants because it's his right,**

**The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life…**

Heroes are made when you make a choice…

You could be a hero,

Heroes do what's right,

You could be a hero,

You might save a life,

You could be a hero, you could join the fight,

For what's right, for what's right, for what's right…

**You could be a hero - heroes do what's right**

**You could be a hero - you might save a life**

**You could be a hero - you could join the fight**

**For what's right, for what's right, for what's right...**

All the guys had their mouths open, except for Gaara he already heard her sing.

"Yo, close your mouth guys, you're going to attract flies," Sakura teased.

"That was so awesome!" Kiba yelled.

"Thank you Kiba-kun," Hinata said with a blush on her face.

"Ok, now that we have practice done and over with, we have the rest of the day to ourselves! You guys can go explore anywhere in the house except for my room, the weapon room, and in the armory. I will personally show you those rooms later. Also, I need to talk to panda-chan and Naru-chan privately. But, Hina-chan, you can stay if you want," Sakura told her.

"Hai, Saku-chan. But, I think I will go with Kiba-kun to see the wolf cubs. Where are those anyways?" Hinata asked her friend.

"Oh, well I'll call a wolf to escort you there. Sachi-kun, please come to the music room immediately!" Sakura yelled out. There was an orange blur, and then Sachi was there.

"Hi Saku-chan, you called?" the orange wolf asked.

"Yo, well can you escort Hina-chan and Kib-chan to the cub's field. I know that you and your mate have 5 pups there, no?" Sakura asked the wolf.

"Of course, Sora-chan is there in the cub's field right now. I will take them to her and stay there to make sure nothing happens."

"Ok, well Kib-chan has a dog, Akamaru, will it be alright for him to be there?"

"Yes, the pups need to learn about other animals."

"Good, well you may take them now."

"Hai, Saku-chan."

Hinata and Kiba started to follow Sachi to the field. Then, everyone else went to explore in pairs of 2.

"Hn. So, princess, what did you need to tell us?" Gaara asked.

"It's more like I need to figure something out. Naruto, you have a demon in you, but I can't tell who is it. Will you tell us who it is?"

"Whatever, the demon's name is Kyuubi. And if that's all you need, then I'm out." Naruto said with no emotion on his face.

"**Let Kyuubi-kun take over your body for a moment. Also, panda-chan, let Shukaku-hentai take over your body also."** Sakura said in a more demonic voice. She had wolf ears on the top of her head, and a wolf tail. Also, she grew whisker marks. Her eyes turned pink with a slit where the pupil was supposed to be.

Gaara and Naruto closed their eyes to let their inner demon out for a while. Gaara got raccoon-dog ears, and a raccoon-dog tail. His eyes turned black with a yellow diamond in the middle. Naruto got fox ears and tail. His whiskers grew more defined, and his eyes turned red with a slit where the pupil was supposed to be.

"**Fuck yeah! Finally I got out for a while. Damn kid is like a hormone-less brat. Why I outta take over! I need to go see the girls in the locker room nak-"** Gaara's body was on the floor with a bump on his head.

"**You fucking hentai!"**

"**O-Ookami-chan?"** Naruto said in a more deeper voice that was not his.

"**Kyuubi-kun! I missed you for so long!"** Sakura said with tears in her eyes. Naruto went over and hugged her.

"**Shh… it's alright. Atleast we are together again, nothing will separate us ever again, ok my angel?"**

"**Hai Kyuubi-kun."**

Sakura and Naruto started to lean into a kiss until a hand stopped them. The hand belonged to Gaara.

"**Uh… I'm sorry to say this to you 2, but wouldn't your hosts get mad at you for stealing their first kiss?" **Gaara said with a higher tone voice that wasn't his.

"**Fuck them! I'm kissing my Kyuubi-kun and that's final!"**

"**Rawr!" **Naruto said. (;D)

They started to lean into a kiss again, and finally their lips met. But, it went more than that. Naruto started nipping on Sakura's lips, begging for entrance. She complied, then it was a war of the tongues to see who was dominant. Naruto won out. They kept this up for a long time. But in the middle of their make-out session, their demonic features left and it left the normal Naruto and Sakura making out. Gaara also was less Demonic and his voice came back to its normal tone.

"Um… you guys, you can stop now?" Gaara said. His eyes turned black with the yellow diamond as the pupil for a second before vanishing. Finally Naruto and Sakura broke apart panting for air. Both of their eyes where full of lust.

"That was…" Sakura started.

"Amazing." Naruto finished.

"Ya, sure, let's go with that. Anyways, are you 2 alright now?" Gaara asked.

"Ya, sure, whatever, mhm," Sakura said, still out of it.

"Uh huh. Um, Sakura-chan, will you go out with me?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto-kun!"

"Will you want to join us Gaara? No of course not! Are you sure? Of course, thank you for inviting me though," Gaara said teasingly.

"Did you say something panda-chan?" Sakura asked with pure innocence in her eyes.

"Hn."

"Hey, we should go find the others to go see that armory and weaponry place you talked about!" Naruto told them.

"Sure, I'll send my wolves to go find them. Mokuzai-chan, Yami-chan, Okoru-chan, Heiwa-chan, Sachi-chan, Hiai-chan, and Bushi-chan please report to the music room please!" Sakura yelled.

There were 7 poofs of smoke in the room.

"Saku-chan, did you need us?" a tan female wolf asked.

"Yes, Bushi-chan, you and your mate, Hiai-chan, will go find Tem-chan and Shika-chan. Tell them to meet me in the living room."

"Hai, Sakura-san," a big grey wolf said. The tan and grey wolf disappeared with a swirl of air.

"Sachi-chan, tell your mate, Sora-chan, to bring Kib-kun and Hina-chan to the living room." In an orange blur, Sachi was gone to get his baby-blue mate.

"Okoru-chan, you and your mate, Heiwa-chan, will go and bring Ten-chan and Batman-chan to the living room." In a swirl of red and white, both wolves went to get the pair.

"Mokuzai-chan and Yami-chan, you will get Wedgie-chan and Choj-chan." In poofs of smoke, the brown and black mates left.

"Wedgie-chan?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"Batman-chan?" Gaara also asked with an amused glint in his eyes.

"What? It's the best that I could get." Sakura confessed.

"Let's just get to the living room," Gaara said walking out. Naruto was about to follow until he felt something on his back.

"Go Naruto-kun, let's get to the living room!" Sakura yelled while holding onto Naruto with her hands and legs.

"What are you doing?"

"I am getting a piggy back ride from my BOYFRIEND! So hurry up!"

"No."

"Go!"

"No."

"Fucking Move!"

"No."

"I'll Make You!"

"Ok then."

**Sakura-chan, if you want him to move, listen to me very carefully. This is exactly what I tried to do on Kyuubi-kun when we were dating. All you have to do is…**

Sakura got a mischievous glint in her eyes. With her right leg she started to rub her leg to his inner thigh. Naruto tensed. She smirked. With her left hand, she started to trail her finger down his muscles. She then started to leave butterfly kisses on his neck all the way to his ear. Her lips started to nibble on his outer lobe. Naruto moaned.

"Now start moving, Naruto-kun," Sakura purred out his name.

Naruto started to walk to the living room. But, they didn't know that there was a sand eye with a black iris and a yellow pupil peeping. Gaara smirked and the eye dissolved. His eyes turned back to normal, but his smirk was still in place.

**That is no fucking fair. Kyuubi got some action. Brat, you better get a girlfriend.**

_No thank you. There is no girl that at all interests me. But, I'll keep that in mind. Back to important matters. MY DEMON SISTER GOTS NARUTO WRAPPED AROUND HER FINGER! HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! FUCKING BAKA!_

**Atleast he gots a women!**

… _I hate you…_

**I love you to, brat!**

Gaara broke connection with his demon and his smirk faded. One day he will get a girlfriend just to shut the demon up.

* * *

**KIT! HOW COULD YOU LET HER WIN YOU OVER LIKE THAT!**

_It's not my fault! I bet this happened to you also!_

**That's not the point! It doesn't matter if this did or didn't happen to me!**

_So it did._

**Humph! I'm not talking to you anymore!**

With that, the connection faded. But while they were talking, they made it to the living room.

"Guess what guys! There are now couples in this house. Hinata-chan, tell them who they are."

"Alright Kiba-kun. Well, the couples are me and Kiba-kun, Ten-chan and Kank-chan, Tem-chan and Shika-chan, and that's about it."

"Nuh uh! Me and Naruto-kun are a couple now!" Sakura yelled.

"Ya, what she said." Naruto said, still having Sakura on him.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you right now. But, without princess," Gaara said.

"Fine. Sakura-chan, I need to go talk with Gaara, stay here and talk with the rest of these people."

"Sure Naruto-kun!" Sakura go off and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Naruto and Gaara walked far enough away so that they couldn't hear them.

"Naruto, you know that Princess is my demon sister right?"

"Ya, I do, why?"

"Well, I am warning you. If you break her heart, I'll break your bones. Got that?" Gaara sneered with a mad look on his face.

"E-Eh? Oh, d-don't worry 'bout it." Naruto said looking like he pissed in his pants.

"Good. Well come on lets go."

They walked back and Sakura showed them the armory and weaponry, but not her room. She said something about it not being finished. In the armory there was armor of all kinds and for all sizes. In the weaponry, there was all kinds of swords, knives, hammers, and other weapons. At the end of the day, everyone decided to sleep over.

* * *

_**How was that. You see, there was NaruSakuness! Also, can you give me some options for who to pair Gaara and Neji with. **_

_**Next chapter: In gym, Gai-sensei is making teams of 3 to do ninja things. Who will be paired with who and who.**_


	5. SHIIT! WHAAT HAPPENED TO UUUUSSS!

**AN: Yo! I've just noticed that on my previous chapter, I didn't explain how the other couples came to be! Well, it will be explained here! Also, Sasu-teme is BACK! N OTHER SHIT IS TAKIN PLACE! sorry bout the wait… I was moving!**

"Sasuke…" talking

_Is…_ thinking

_**A… **_Ookami, Shukaku, or Kyuubi saying to their hosts

"**Huge…"** the demon took over the host and is talking

_Douche bag_ the words on the piece of paper, floor, etc.

* * *

_They walked back and Sakura showed them the armory and weaponry, but not her room. She said something about it not being finished. In the armory there was armor of all kinds and for all sizes. In the weaponry, there was all kinds of swords, knives, hammers, and other weapons. At the end of the day, everyone decided to sleep over._

_

* * *

_

It was the early hours of the morning. The little girls and boys were sleeping peacefully. In the Haruno household, there appeared to be no sound. Really, the early risers, Sakura and Hinata, were going to the kitchen. They were very groggy, since they had to wake up because of their little pets, Shi and Tenshi. When they got down, they saw that Gaara had his face in the bowl of cereal. There were light snores coming from the red head. Both the females went and sat next to him.

"Yo, panda-chan, you awake?" Sakura said tiredly. All 3 preteens were very tired.

"Mmffmm," Gaara said.

Sakura went to her sink and got her faucet. She pulled it off and aimed at Gaara's head. As she took a poor aim, she held the faucet for cold water. As the water hit the red head, he jumped up.

"What was that for?"

Sakura didn't answer, instead she sprayed Hinata and herself. Finally she put the faucet back. The 3 amigos started to shake vigorously to get the water off.

"Dudes, I feel differ-" Whatever the pink headed girl was going to say was cut short. Her eyes were like dinner plates as she stared at her two friends.

"Saku-chan, is there someth-" The Hyuuga was surprised.

"Hey, why do you guys, err, girls have tails and ears?"

"I. Don't. Fucking. Know."

"Ano, remember what our animals told us yesterday? They warned us about this," Hinata supplied for them.

"Shit! What are we supposed to do now. We can't walk into school like this! And I sure as hell won't tell anyone." Sakura glared at her tail. Then her faced brightened.

"What's on you mind Princess?"

"Hehehe… let's go to that place we went when we were in art! We'll just leave a note telling them we went to school or some shit!"

"That's a good idea! Come on lets go Saku-chan, Gaa-san!" Hinata said.

Sakura started to write the letter, but Gaara took it from her in the middle of her writing. He wrote some stuff and was giving it back to Sakura. But, as it was closer to her, Hinata got it. She wrote down some stuff and finally gave it back to Sakura. She wrote a bit more and put it on the tabletop. The 3 them quickly applied chakra onto their tattoos. The 3 disappeared as well as their pets. In that instance, Naruto came downstairs into the kitchen. There on top of the counter was the note that the trio had left.

Dear Fuckers,

If you are reading this, it means that you will find out that me, Hina-chan, and panda-chan are gone. But do not fret, my little minions, I will be back! If I am not back in 5 minutes, suck it up, and read this again! Keep reading until I come back. Also,

The note stopped from Sakura's writing, to a more distinct writing. After reading the first lines, he knew it was Gaara's.

Fucking pussies! Suck it up and man or girl up! We will be back when we are back! 

Then, it went to a cursive writing, that would mean that it was Hinata's part.

Gomen, the 3 of us are just very annoyed about something right now. Be patient, but if we aren't there by the time school should be starting, just head to school. We will meet you there, I think.

Finally, at the end of the letter, it went back to Sakura.

This is bullshit! Don't wait for us anymore! We will be at school, waiting. My minions, bring me a sandwich while your at it. No never mind. Well bye! ;3

From, 

Your mom! Naw, just kidding. It's Saku-chan, Hina-chan, and panda-chan!

Naruto started to chuckle softly. Leave it to Sakura to turn a little note into something more. He went back up to wake up the others. It was no use in sleeping in.

_**In the meadow**_

"SHI-CHAN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Sakura barked in the spot where she actually finally met her pet.

"H-Hi Saku-chan. What you been up to? Did you do something to your hair?" the poor little wolf stood there, looking at her master.

"Shi-chan, what other effects will we be getting?" Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Well, Gaa-san will get his eyesight more defined, and he will start to get perverted. Hina-chan will start to move with the grace of a cat, and her nails can be as sharp as a cat in seconds. And you will be able to tell if someone is lying, and run super fast. Also, all of your eyes will change color with your emotions. But, you can stop that by using chakra."

"I get to be as graceful as a cat? Awesome!"

"Yatta! Super Fast!"

"P-Perverted!"

"Nani?"

"Fucking loser, panda-chan! Just know that us girls are taken! Unless you go the other way. Ne, you go the other way panda-chan?"

"FUCK NO!"

"Oi, after school, come here! We have to get you trained in the elemental chakra. And later on, we move on to your sage modes."

"Well bye! We have to get going! Oi! Hina-chan, panda-chan, lets get going!"

All of them left, and the meadow was completely vacant.

_**At School**_

"OI! PEOPLES, MAY YOU EACH TELL ME HOW YOU ALL GOT TOGETHER?" Sakura asked, cough demanded cough. It was a few minutes since the trio got there. The three of them figured out that they have to add chakra to their ears and tail to make them go away. When they got their, Hinata went with Kiba and everyone else was with their respective pair. Well, except Gaara, he had Shi, Tenshi, and Akuma beside him. Neji and Choji had a cold today.

"Me and Kiba-kun will go first. Well, when we went to the cub's field, we started to play with the wolf pups," Hinata started.

_**Flashback**_

_Hinata and Kiba were in the middle of a vast field with many flowers and trees. But, they were not alone. Surrounding them were many wolf cubs and Sora. Akamaru jumped off of Kiba's head and started to play with the pups. Hinata and Kiba also started to pet them._

Wow, this light sure makes her so much more beautiful, _Kiba thought._

Hmm… why do I even like Naruto-kun. He only made me his queen so that I could stop getting bullied. But, Kiba-kun was already protecting me from them most of the time. Also, Naruto-kun barely ever even notices me. But, Kiba-kun is always giving me compliments. Now that I think about it, Kiba-kun is always there for me. He protects me, compliments me, makes me laugh when I cry, and is so sweet. He is also pretty cute. Wait… did I just think that? Hmm, I think I did. Well, it looks like I like Kiba-kun. I hope he asks me out,_ Hinata thought._

_Without Hinata noticing, Kiba was inching closer to her little by little. He went in front of her. But, Hinata was still thinking. Kiba's head started to move closer. Finally, Hinata came out of her daze, and the first thing she saw were Kiba's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She didn't know what came over her, but she inched the little inch needed closer to kiss Kiba. And when she did, well, the sparks flew. The little innocent kiss turned into a full out make-out session. Their was a battle of dominance, which Hinata gladly gave into in a couple of minutes. But curse the air that they had lacked. They broke apart to get it._

"_W-wow, did we just do that Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked, still a bit dazed. _

"_Maybe," Hinata said with an innocent look._

"_W-well I was w-wondering if you would like to b-be my g-g-girlfriend? What do ya say?" Kiba asked with a hopeful spark in his eyes._

"_Does this answer your question?" Hinata leaned in and gave Kiba a peck on the lips._

"_Yes, it does, Hinata-chan." They both started to nuzzle their noses affectionally._

"_Well, I'm sorry to bother you guys right now, but Sakura would like you two to follow us to the living room of the house," Sachi said._

"_Hai," both said, still clearly in a daze._

"_Give me my 1,000 yen Sachi-kun. Hinata-chan clearly made the first move," Sora said with a smirk._

"_But Sooraa-chaaan!" Sachi said while using the 'big eyed wolf' look he came up with by himself, cough Sakura cough._

"_No, either that, or you take care of the pups for a whole day. No hanging out with the guys."_

"_Fine, I'll take care of our pups tomorrow."_

_With that taken care of, the four went into the living room of the house to wait for Sakura._

_**Flashback over**_

"And that's how me and Hinata-chan got together," Kiba said, holding Hinata in his arms.

"I knew Sora-chan and Sachi-kun would gamble with each other to see who made the first move between you 2. I feel bad for Sachi-kun right now. Those pups are evil in the mornings. Like no lie! This is from personal experience," Sakura shivered at the memory.

"Sooo, who's next?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Oh, me and Shika'll go next," Temari practically yelled.

_**Flashback**_

_Shikamaru and Temari were walking down the many hallways of the house. As they turned a corner, there was a soccer ball on the floor. I don't know how she missed it, but next thing we know, Temari is falling face first to the floor. But before she can become great friends with the floor, Shikamaru catches her. He spins her around so they are hugging. _

"_Troublesome, you should watch were you are going Temari-chan," Shikamaru said._

"_Did you just say Temari-chan?" Temari said with a tint of red on her cheeks._

"_Yes, no, maybe so. It depends, will you go out with me?" Shikamaru said, face becoming a shade of red like Gaara's hair._

Please say yes. Please, oh god, please say yes. God dammit, I liked you since I met you Temari-chan. PLEASE SAY YES! _Shikamaru screamed in his head._

Did he just ask me out? The Shikamaru Nara, boy genius, but a lazy ass? OMFG! Finally, I was about to murder him if he didn't ask that question soon! Thank you my lucky stars! _Temari was thinking._

"_YES! OFCOURSE!" Temari yelled at Shikamaru. She also squeezed the air out of him in a killer hug. They looked at each other in the eyes, and seriously got lost in each other's eyes. They started inching closer to each other. And what they did next was kiss. Well, more or less. They started to make-out with each other. They kept going for a very long time, until 2 puffs of smoke signaled that Bushi and his mate Hiai had arrived._

"_We didn't interrupt anything did we?" Hiai asked. She just despised when she got interrupted._

"_Oh no, of course not. Did you need anything?" Temari asked._

"_Yes, Sakura-sama has asked us to come and take you guys to the living room. Now may you follow us?" Bushi asked._

"_Sure," Shikamaru said._

_All 4 of them headed to the living room and saw that Kiba and Hinata were already there, holding hands._

Looks like the cowardly lions got their courage, _Temari and Shikamaru both thought. _

_**Flashback over**_

"I hope you can handle her, bro. Like seriously, she is a lunatic!" Kankuro said. He obviously forgot Temari was there. And that got him a large bump on his head.

"Bastard say that one more time and I'll rip your head off!" Temari said foaming at the mouth. Kankuro whimpered, and Tenten had to hug him to calm him down. Well that sort of worked. They went into a make-out session.

"Kankuro, go and get a room," Kiba said. Tenten and Kankuro stopped kissing for a second.

"Naw, I'm pretty comfortable right here. Well, me and Tenten-chan will just tell you our little story of how we got together. It'll be short, so I can get back to business," Kankuro said starring at Tenten. She got a tint of red on her cheeks when he said that.

_**Flashback**_

_Tenten and Kankuro had just went outside to the porch. There they had watched the sunset together._

"_Wow, this is so beautiful," Tenten said._

"_Ya, but what I'm watching is so much more beautiful," Kankuro said while starring at Tenten. She turned and saw that he was looking at her. She blushed many different shades of red._

Kankuro is so sweet and nice. And pretty cute to add to that. Damn, I think I fell for him. Well, looks like I'll have to see if he'll make the first move, _Tenten said to herself._

Ok, Kankuro, you'll make the first move. Okay, get closer to her. Put an arm around her. Shit! She's looking at me expectedly. Look at her in the eyes. Wow, she has stunning, vibrant brown eyes. No! Kankuro back to the mission ahead of you! Ok, lean in, you're getting closer. And now, kiss the girl! _Kankuro thought._

Wow! Sparks flew! _Tenten thought._

"_Um.. I was kinda wondering If you wanted to go out with me?" Kankuro asked Tenten._

"_Sure. I'd love to," Tenten told him. At that moment Okoru and Heiwa showed up._

"_Hey you 2, Sakura-chan told us to bring you to the living room. So come on, lets go!" Heiwa shouted._

"_Ya, what my mate said," Okoru said._

_The four just went into the house and saw that Temari and Shikamaru were kissing, and that Kiba and Hinata were holding hands. At that moment Sakura, Naruto, and Gaara came in._

_**Flashback over**_

"KAWAII! I never knew Batman-chan had a romantic side of him!" Sakura "quietly" said.

"Ya, who would've guessed," Hinata added. The bell rang signaling that you had to head over to homeroom.

"Well lets go to homeroom!" yelled Sakura.

_**About 5 jelly donuts later in Homeroom**_

As the gang went inside, they sat all the way in the back and started talking about which songs they would play in the Battle of the Bands.

"Well I think us girls should decide what our band name will be," Sakura said.

"I think it should have heaven in their somewhere," suggested Hinata.

"Me and Tenten second that notion," Temari said.

"I got it! Our band's name should be 'Heaven on Earth,'" Sakura said.

"Brilliant Saku-chan!" Hinata yelled.

"Ya! That names the fish sticks!" Temari screamed.

"Jesus Christ, quiet it down a notch," Tenten said covering her ears.

"Well well well, if it isn't the freak that embarrassed Sasuke-kun," Ino-bitch said, I mean Ino.

"So you're the bitch that did that," a red haired girl said.

"Fuck, not another one. Look here ass cracks, I won't take shit from either of you. So shut your fucking mouth, and walk away like the sluts you are," Sakura calmly stated.

"Ooooh," most of the class said. The 2 girls started to get really red in the face, either from embarrassment or anger.

"YOU! You…" Ino didn't finish the sentence, for another voice cut her off.

"Ino, Karen, don't waist your time on the whore. She isn't worth it," the calm collected Uchiha said.

"Hmph, that's so true Sasuke-kun," Karen said.

"Fuck you, Uchiha. Why don't you come say that to my face, ape shit?" Sakura told the Uchiha. Sasuke calmly walked over to Sakura, and stood in front of her. Naruto clenched his fists.

"I said that you are a whore, and that you aren't worth it."

"You are such an egoistical pricky ass bastard. Did the stick up your ass grow a few branches?" Sakura seethed to Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and walked away.

"Well, that was enlightening," Naruto said.

"Got the bastard to run away. He ain't nearly as strong as you babe," Sakura told her boyfriend.

"Of course not, nobody is as strong as me!"

"Now don't get too cocky Naru-kun," Sakura said, and gave him a quick peck. The bell rang signaling the end of the class.

* * *

Lets skip to 5th period P.E. Today, Gai would be pairing people up into a 3-man squad to do team tests.

"Hello my youthful students! I will now youthfully call out your team number and who will be on your youthfully youthful team!" Gai exclaimed.

"Well, youthful team 1 consists of…," lets skip to a few minutes later.

"Youthful team7 consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Gai was interrupted by cheers coming from Naruto and Sakura," and Sasuke Uchiha." The whole gym grew quiet. Then their was an uproar! People did not agree with this team, except for the part of Naruto and Sakura.

"This is so unyouthful! I don't want another word from your unyouthful mouths! Do I make my self youthfully clear! Good, now back to the teams. Youthful team 8 consists of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team 9 consists of Tenten, Neji Hyuuga, and Rock Lee. Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi. Team 11 is Karen, Sugeitsu, and Juugo. And last but not least, team 12 is Sabaku no Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Tomorrow we will be testing your skills, so get dressed! I will youthfully let you have a free period today!" Gai exclaimed.

For the rest of the period, Naruto and Sakura were making-out to keep their thoughts away from the slimy bastard of the Uchiha. Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of 5th period. The gang went to music class next.

* * *

"Well hello everybody. Today, I want to hear one song you will like to sing right now, but only if you are participating in the Battle of the Bands. The first band will be," Kurenai read from the list of band names on the sheet of paper she had, which consisted of 4 bands, "Uchiha Crows, please come up."

Sasuke, Sugeitsu, and Juugo came down and got their instruments. Juugo went to the drums, Sugeitsu got the bass guitar, and Sasuke got the electric guitar and mike. They started to play a few notes of the song. (song is "I Fucking Hate You" I don't want to write out the lyrics cuz I hate Sasuke. Case closed.)

At the end of the song, Sasuke's fan girls were cheering loudly.

"That was good, next up is Foo' Snizzle."

Three boys went down. One of them went to the Dj Max 3000, the other 2 got microphones. The Dj started the music. (song is "143". This band isn't important. So you can hear the song if you like. So we'll just go to the next band)

"Good, now its Deathly Blows turn."

Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru, he was the only one who could actually play the drums other than Neji. They were going to do the song Last Resort.

**Gaara**

**Cut my life into pieces**

**This is my last resort**

**Suffocation**

**No breathing **

**Don't give a fuck **

**If I cut my arm bleeding**

**This is my last resort**

**Cut my life into pieces**

**I reached my last resort**

**Suffocation **

**No breathing**

**Don't give a fuck **

**If I cut my arm bleeding**

**Do you even care **

**If I die bleeding**

**Would it be wrong**

**Would it be right**

**If I took my life tonight**

**Chances are that I might**

**Mutilation out of sight**

**And I'm contemplating suicide**

**Cause I'm losing my sight**

**Losing my mind**

**Wish somebody will tell me I'm fine**

**Losing my sight **

**Losing my mind**

**Wish somebody will tell me I'm fine**

**I never realized i was spread too thin**

**Till it was too late**

**And I was empty within**

**Hungry**

**Feeding on chaos**

**And living in sin**

**Downward spiral**

**Where do I begin**

**It all started when I lost my mother**

**No love for myself**

**And no love for another**

**Searching**

**To find a love upon a higher level**

**Finding**

**Nothing but questions and devils**

**Cause I'm losing my sight**

**Losing my mind**

**Wish somebody will tell me I'm fine**

**Losing my sight **

**Losing my mind**

**Wish somebody will tell me I'm fine**

**Nothings all right**

**Nothing is fine**

**I'm running and I'm crying**

**I'm crying**

**I'm crying**

**I'm crying**

**I'm crying**

**I. Can't. Go. On. Living. This. Way.**

**Cut my life into pieces**

**This is my last resort**

**Suffocation**

**No breathing**

**Don't give a fuck if i cut my arm bleeding**

**Would it be wrong **

**Would it be right**

**If i took my life tonight**

**Chances are that i might**

**Mutilation out of sight**

**And I'm contemplating suicide**

**Cause I'm losing my sight**

**Losing my mind**

**Wish somebody will tell me I'm fine**

**Losing my sight **

**Losing my mind**

**Wish somebody will tell me I'm fine**

**Nothings alright**

**Nothing is fine**

**I'm running and I'm crying**

**I. Can't. Go. On. Living. This. Way.**

**Cant go on**

**Living this way**

**Nothings alright**

"That was great. The last band to play for today is Heaven on Earth."

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari went down and got where they wanted to be. Hinata was going to do various hand sounds and some background music. The song they would be playing is You and Your Hand.

**Sakura**

**Check it out**

**Goin out**

**On the late night**

**Lookin tight**

**Feelin nice**

**It's a cock fight**

**I can tell**

**I just know**

**That's its goin down**

**Tonight**

**At the door we don't wait **

**Cause we know them**

**At the bar**

**Six shots just beginning**

**That's when dickhead put his hands on me**

**But you see**

**I'm not here for your entertainment**

**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**

**Just stop and take a second**

**I was fine before you walked into my life**

**Cause you know its over**

**Before it began**

**Keep your drink**

**Just give me the money**

**Its just you and your hand tonight**

**Uh uh uh uh oh? **

**Uh uh uh uh oh?**

**Midnight**

**I'm drunk**

**I don't give a fuck**

**Wanna dance**

**By myself**

**Guess your outta luck**

**don't touch**

**Back up**

**I'm not the one**

**By-bye**

**Listen up its just not happening**

**You can say what you want to your boyfriends**

**Just let me have my fun tonight**

**Aight?**

**I'm not here for your entertainment**

**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**

**Just stop and take a second**

**I was fine before you walked into my life**

**Cause you know its over**

**Before it began**

**Keep your drink**

**Just give me the money**

**Its just you and your hand tonight**

**Uh uh uh uh oh? **

**Uh uh uh uh oh?**

**In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks**

**To get at the girl that just walked in**

**But she thinks you suck**

**We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see**

**So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah**

**You know you are**

**high fiving talkin shit **

**but you're going home alone arncha?**

**I'm not here for your entertainment**

**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**

**Just stop and take a second**

**I was fine before you walked into my life**

**Cause you know its over**

**Know its over**

**Before it began**

**Keep your drink**

**Just give me the money**

**Its just you and your hand tonight**

**I'm not here for your entertainment**

**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**

**Just stop and take a second**

**I was fine before you walked into my life**

**Cause you know its over**

**Before it began**

**Keep your drink**

**Just give me the money**

**Its just you and your hand tonight**

**Yeahhh **

"Bravo! I can't wait to see the Battle of the Bands in 3 months. All of you keep practicing and see you tomorrow." The end of the day bell rang and everyone went home. Sakura dropped of Gaara at his house, then went to hers. The next 3 months will be tough, that's for sure.

* * *

**What will happen in the next few months? Who knows? I do! ;3 Will I tell you? Nopezz! See ya next time! And sorry for not explaining the whole mating thing. It will be explained in the future. Also, please rate, subscirbe, and comment!**


	6. New Kid of 5 Days

AN: HOLY KRABBY PATTYIES! I'M SO VERY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!I HAVE NO EXCUSE, sorta! Well I'll just continue with the story. Oh, and nothing, absolutely nothing , is mine! =(

"Sasuke…" talking

_Is…_ thinking

_**A… **_Ookami, Shukaku, or Kyuubi saying to their hosts

"**Nice…"** the demon took over the host and is talking

_Person_ the words on the piece of paper, floor, etc.

"_Bravo! I can't wait to see the Battle of the Bands in 3 months. All of you keep practicing and see you tomorrow." The end of the day bell rang and everyone went home. Sakura dropped of Gaara at his house, then went to hers. The next 3 months will be tough, that's for sure._

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- SMASH!

"Fucking alarm clock. If you don't want to get smashed, don't wake me up, you piece of crap!" Sakura said to her alarm clock. She glared at it for a few seconds before getting up. It had been 2 months. In a month would be the Battle of the Bands. Today was a Friday, YAY!

Sakura went to her closet and got her clothes for the day, then went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done, she towel dried, then went to put on her clothes. Today, she put on some thighish-length mesh socks with her black knee-length boots. She also had a skirt on, with shorts under, that had chains. As a shirt, she had on a collar shit that ended about an inch above the elbow, with buttons there. There was a huge rip at the shoulder blade of the shirt, but she wore fish-netting under to cover it up. She also wore some mesh elbow-length gloves, with black wrist-length, fingerless gloves. Sakura had also added a black tie to add some flare. And, to top it all off, there was a black choker.

"Fuck, the scars are showing." And true to her words, there were some scars showing on her face. She just added some cover-up and her face looked scar-less. Sakura went to the other side of her room and opened up another closet. But, inside this one were hundreds of other alarm clocks. She got one from the very top.

"Hehe, tick tick." She started to head to the side of her bed were the destroyed alarm clock was. She then put the new one where the old one was, and threw the old one away. Sakura looked at her clock.

"I should go wake up panda-chan," she mumbled, "Or I could leave his sorry ass here. Decisions decisions."

"Awww, Saku-chan, don't be so mean to poor Gaa-kun. Just go get him," Shi said coming into the room.

"Whatevs, but if he doesn't wake up when I tell him to, there will be consequences," Sakura said with a sadistic smile. She started to head out, but got her keys, phone, and messenger bag first. The pink-haired jinchuriki went to the garage and got on her Kawasaki Ninja, roaring the engine as she got ready to leave. But first, she put on her black jacket. Shi shrunk herself so that she could fit in the one of the pockets. Sakura got out of the garage and parked it in front of her neighbors house. She got off and went to the front door and banged on the door with her fist. Finally, someone opened the door. It was Temari already ready for school. Her clothes consisted of an Invader Zim sweater, with the hood on, black skinny jeans, and some black classic converse.

"What do I owe this pleasant surprisely visit, hmm?" Temari asked sarcastically.

"Surprisely? Seriously Tema-chan? Well I'm here to pick up panda-chan. I offered to take him to school, member, you member?" Sakura asked .

"Yes, yes, and holy poptart I forgot about that!"

"Ok, I'm ready. Lets go princess," Gaara said, appearing from out of nowhere. His clothes consisted of a grey Green Day t-shirt, black baggy jeans, and grey converse.

"Whatevs," she said heading to the motorcycle. She tossed him her extra helmet, then put on hers. Sakura got on first, then Gaara sat behind her. She started the engine and headed off to school. It took about 5 minutes. When they arrived, Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata were waiting for them. Naruto was wearing a white shirt with the boy sign on it, a black+white flannel over it, a white choker with spikes, and black skinnys. Kiba wore a grey leather jacket with fish-net under it, grey semi-skinnys, and grey+black converse. Hinata had worn a purple+black sweater, purple skinnys with chains, and knee-high black converse.

"Wow, you look beautiful Saku-hime," Naruto said, wide-eyed.

"Thanks, Naru-kun!" Sakura gave Naruto a peck on the lips.

"Yo, Gaara dude, who ya lookin at?" Kiba asked an oblivious Gaara.

"Hmm, is my wittle panda-chan all grown up! Who's the lucky girl? Who? Who? Who?" Sakura said, jumping up and down and up and down and up and etcetera really fast. All Gaara did was point to a girl who was coming off of the worst bus that you could even imagine. The girl had pale, lavender eyes and blonde hair that ended at her waist. She tied her hair at the end with a bow. She was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt with a baggy sweatshirt over it. She also wore gray, frayed, old, skinny jeans with dull black converse to top it all. She was the new kid that started on Monday. Earphones were in her ears. Sakura strained her ears to hear the song she was hearing. Sakura widened her eyes. It was Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine. The new girl turned off her music and started to go inside.

_It's about to be summer and she's wearing a sweatshirt. Hmmm… peculiar. HOLY SHIT! I said a big word~_

_**Saku-chan, that girl has scars on her wrists. They are self-inflicted. I also haven't sensed anymore new people arriving at Konoha since she arrived. Only her.**_

_So she was either abandoned, or she ran away. _

RIIIING!

"Everyone, you should head to your period one class right now. Homeroom was canceled, due to one person I will not say the name of. But I will say it starts with Kaka-, and ends with -shi. So go my minions, go and enjoy your first period. BWAHAHAHAH!" Everyone guessed it was Tsunade who made the announcement. The new girl started to head into the classroom. Her first class was science with Orochimaru. She quickly went and sat down.

"What up Orochi-sensei! It is I, Sakura Haruno, at your service if you have a Snickers bar!" Sakura said while going to her seat and noticing that the new girl of 5 days was in her class.

"Excuse me, but sensei, who is the new girl? I think I was not paying much attention when you introduced her on Monday." Hinata asked.

"Her name issss Shion. Now take a seat Hinata-ssan," Orochimaru told Hinata. He had become more tolerable when people found out he was just mean to in force his rules, but he could be real nice.

_**Flashback**_

_It was about to be the end of first period. Today was hectic. Orochimaru had made the class read 5 chapters, do a quiz on them, write an essay, and do 5 worksheets for homework. Only Sakura and Hinata were able to do all the work, but barely. The next day, he handed everything out. Finally, he went to go hand out their papers._

"_Great job Ssakura-ssan and Hinata-ssan. Both of you got perfect sscoress on everything and sstill turned in your homework. Here'ss a homework passs, quizz passs, and Ssnickerss bar for each of you," Orochimaru told them with a nice smile._

"_A-arigato sensei?" Hinata stated/asked Orochimaru._

"_Fuck the bullshit! Where's the real Orochi-freaking-maru?" Sakura asked/yelled._

"_I only act like a mean persson to in force the ruless. But, if you guyss did my work and actually lisstened, you would ssee a nice sside of me," Orochimaru said. Everybody had oohed and aahed._

_**End Flashback**_

"Now everyone, turn to page 578 and ssstart reading the chapter." Everybody did as told. This caused a small smile to appear on Orochimaru's face.

RIIING!

"No homework for today classs. Enjoy your weekend. Alsso, letss give around of applausse for Ssakura-ssan, Hinata-ssan, and Shion-ssan. All three of them have a 4.0 average." Only the Freaks had started clapping. And they clapped loudly. When they were done everybody headed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~Skipping to Lunch, YAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shion headed into the cafeteria. But before she could go sit down and eat her packed lunch, Ino and her possy were in front of her.

"Looky here girls. This girl is so out-of-touch. Just look at what she's wearing." Ino said while laughing with her obnoxious voice.

Ami laughs loudly and says, "How could you have gotten that problem wrong, even a fifth grader knows that!" She was referring to when in math, Shion got a problem wrong. But, it was a very hard equation. Shion puts her head down and tries to shuffle right by. But, Ami pushes her, then Karen trips her.

"Pathetic, why don't you like Sasuke-kun, or like the same clothes we do? Huh!" Karen said while slapping her in the face once, very hard.

"Hey, did you hear she goes to the library EVERY night! What a loser! Fucking Goth wannabe." Ami says.

"She's also a weepy-washy attention seeker, what a bitch! God, I just hate people who are different. Aren't I right girls?" Ino asked.

"Of course Ino-chan!" Karen practically yelled. Shion looked like she was about to go into tears. But she just kept her head down. She would just ask for a pass to go to an empty classroom later, just like all the other times.

But, Sakura had heard enough. She went up to Ino and slapped her.

"I just heard you hate people who are different. But, have you ever considered the following?

"It's the same fucking story everyday: A girl in dark colors gets off the worst bus you can imagine. You know, the one with all the dumber-than-dirt country kids who are swearing every five words. Well, the girl is just listening to punk rock, gothic rock, heavy metal, or any other dark music to pass the time. She shuts off the iPod and walks into the school. You and your friends are standing inside because you're too much of a fucking pussy to stand outside in LATE MAY in you pretty new Capri pants and new Hollister t-shirt.

"You point at her and whisper to your friends about how out-of-touch she is, just because she's dressed in a baggy hooded sweatshirt and frayed old jeans. Also, she's maintaining a 3.785-4.0 GPA on a 4.0 scale, while you're boarder line failing. You loudly insult her, and talk to her in an obnoxious voice. But, she just keeps her head down and shuffles right by.

"You fucking laugh loudly and say, 'How could you have gotten that one wrong? Even a fifth grader knows that!' when she answers a question wrong in class. You and friends push her around in the hallways, and trip her in the stairwells. You think she should start drooling over the boys at school, and should wear the same clothes you do.

"And yet, no matter what you do, she doesn't say anything.

"Isn't it hilarious that she can be quiet all week, but still have to put up with more shit than the whore giving out free blowjobs on the bus? Isn't it funny that you don't mind fucking a random guy every night, but you go around ripping on her just because she studies in the library every night? Isn't it just bloody fucking hilarious, that she needs to sign a pass to the bathroom just to run into an empty classroom to cry at least once a week? Are you laughing yet?

"HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED WHAT HER LIFE IS LIKE? HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU GO UP TO HER FACE AND TRASH HER GOOD NAME, CALLING HER A 'FREAKY GOTH WANNABE' OR A 'WEEPY-WASHY ATTENTION SEEKER', AND NOT ONCE STOP AT ALL TO CONSIDER WHY YOU NEVER SEE HER PARENTS AROUND, OR WHY SHE ALWAYS WEARS LONG SLEEVES, EVEN IN THE SUMMER?

"HOW IN GOD'S GOOD NAME CAN YOU TREAT HER LIKE SHIT, JUST BECAUSE SHE IS THE ONE PERSON YOU CAN NEVER BE: HERSELF UNTO HERSELF? There's a fine line between being an idiot and being brave.

"Being brave is not giving random guys a blowjob in broad daylight. It is not fucking some random guy on a Friday night just to say you fucked him. Being brave isn't talking to some guy, or dumping your current boyfriend.

"BEING BRAVE IS TURNING THE OTHER CHEEK WHEN PEOPLE SLAP YOU! IT'S FORGETTING THE INSULTS AND REMEBERING THE COMMENTS! TRUE BRAVERY IS GOING TO A SCHOOL WHERE YOU

SHOULD FEEL SAFE AND INSTEAD, YOU FEEL LIKE YOU'RE MARCHING RIGHT INTO HELL! TRUE BRAVERY IS BEING TRUE TO THE ONE PERSON, THE ONLY PERSON, WHO MATTERS: YOU!

"KEEP LAUGHING, YOU COCK-SUCKING BITCHES, CAUSE SHE'S GOING FAR AND YOU'RE HARDLY MOVING!" Sakura finished saying it all with her yelling at some parts. She grabbed Shion's hand and led her to her table with her friends. When they were there, she sat her between Gaara and herself.

"Sooo, what up?" Kiba asked trying to lift the tension. Hinata and Naruto, noticing what Kiba was doing, tried to start a conversation to include everyone else.

"Nothing much, Kiba-kun."

"The ceiling, retard," Naruto said, adding a smirk.

"Oh hell no, you better fucking apologize!"

"Why don't you go suck a dick, dog breath!"

"Stupid Freak!"

"Are you really calling me stupid? You HYPOCRITE!"

"YEAH,I AM,YOU DUMBASS!"

"YOU GAY FAG!"

"YOU BLONDE BITCH!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!I AM NOT A BLONDE BITCH,YOU BASTARD!"

"NEVER YOU APESHIT!"

"DOG FUCKER!"

Kiba gasped with a look of hurt. "I can't believe you called me that."

Sakura had caught on to what they were doing and had an idea. She went behind both Kiba and Naruto and bonked them on their heads.

"Believe it, ass wipes!"

RIIING!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skippy to P.E. YAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"GOOD MORNING YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! LETS DO WHAT WE REGULARLY DO TODAY! YOUTHFUL SHION WILL BE WITH TEAM SABAKU! REMEMBER, DO 500 LAPS AROUND THE GYM, 100 PUSH-UPS, SIT-UPS, AND PULL-UPS. AFTER, DO SOME TEAMWORK PRACTICE!"

~~~~~~~~With Team 7~~~~~~~

"Come on you wussy, lets start the runs!" Sakura yelled to Sasuke. They still hated each other but not as much… really.

"Shut the fuck up you fucking pixie!" He yelled back.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend that way, you bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"What are ya gonna do dead last?"

"Race ya you snotty-nosed brat!" With that, they both started to run faster. Sakura didn't want to be left behind, so she ran faster to catch up. Her emerald eyes turned to a forest green. Her eyes had just added a bit of black in it for anger.

"When this is over, I will kill both of you!" she screamed while running even faster. Both Naruto and Sasuke saw this, and tried to run faster. They both nodded to each other, they would finish this race later. They had to first stop the pink demon from chasing them.

"Formation A-3?" Naruto asked.

"Formation A-3," Sasuke replied.

(AN: I was gonna end it here, but I owe you guys.)

Naruto put his hands together in the Reverse Ram form. Sasuke had put his hands in the forms of Tiger, Boar, Ox, and Dog.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, making 100s if copies of himself.

"Bunshin no Jutsu," Sasuke said while transforming into a perfect Naruto.

All the Narutos had started to run in different directions, but in groups of 3.

Sakura started to get pissed. Her eyes turned an even darker shade of emerald than before. She then started to growl. Sakura also put her hands in the forms of the Dog, Boar, Monkey, Bird, and Sheep.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

50 small sized (Dog sized) wolves appeared before Sakura, bowing.

"You have called for us, Sakura-sama?" one of the wolves asked.

"Yes, chase after those clones and attack them. If you find the real ones, contact me immediately."

"Hai!" all of the wolves said in unison. Then, they all started to chase the clones, dispelling them one by one.

_Ookami-chan, I need help. Help me catch those 2 bastards, so I can RIP THEM TO SHREDS!_

_**Ok ok, lets get this over with.**_

Sakura had kept punching clones as she ran. There was now an even 100 to 50, with the clones in the lead.

_**Go 5 meters ahead, then turn left and go 13 meters forward. They should be the ones running faster than the others. Now leave me alone! I want to sleep! Bye-bye!**_

_Thanks!_

Sakura had followed the wolf demon's instructions. There in front of her were to Narutos running away and to the teacher. She sped up, then when she was closer, she used a chakra infused jump to tackle them. Luck was not on her side though. They landed in front of Gai-sensei. One of the Narutos poofed back to Sasuke. When all 3 of them looked up, they saw Gai-sensei with anime tears in his eyes.

"SO YOUTHFUL! ALL OF YOU SHOULD FOLLOW IN THEIR EXAMPLE AND PLAY A YOUTHFUL GAME OF TAG!"

Everybody sweat dropped at that.

RIIING!

"NOW LEAVE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!"

Everyone didn't wait a second to leave. But, they were all still in their P.E. uniforms. All of them went to their last class of the day. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all walking to music, TOGETHER! If this didn't surprise all of the other students, the next thing sure would. They were all also LAUGHING together. Many of the students fainted because of this.

"Haha, look at the other kids!" Naruto laughed after he said this.

"Did some actually faint?" Sasuke asked while chuckling.

"BELIEVE IT!" Sakura screamed, also laughing.

"Hey! That's my catchphrase."

"It's a stupid one at that," Sasuke said while looking at Naruto, filled with boredom.

"Don't diss the catchphrase," Naruto said while glaring at Sasuke.

"Both of you, shut the fuck up, before I kill you both," Sakura warned.

"Very painfully," she added as an afterthought.

As they were in their little discussion, they didn't notice that many of Sasuke's fan girls were glaring at the group, particularly Sakura.

"How the hell did they become so friendly?" ino asked.

"Ya, and what happened to that Gaara freak?" Karen questioned.

"And that Hinata bitch," Ami added.

They didn't know that the both of them, plus Kiba were right behind the group of girls.

"Did you just call my girl a bitch?" Kiba asked while cracking his knuckles. Gaara and Hinata just glared at the group.

"Ya, so whatcha gonna do about it?" Karen asked.

"This!"

Temari had just punched Karen in the nose, while Hinata punched ino. Also, Ten-ten had kicked Ami in the chin.

(AN: You go girls!)

After that, the trio left to the nurses office. While the other trio plus 2 went to music class.

"Good afternoon class. Today will be another practice session for the bands. I hope none of you mind?" Kurenai-sensei asked. The whole class shook their heads no.

"Ok then, would… Foo' Snizzle come up please?"

The boys in that band didn't move. One of them started to speak.

"Im sorry sensei, but we have withdrawn from the contest. Without Kain, we just won't play without him."

Now that everyone noticed, one of the band members was not there.

"I'm sorry about that. So, then will Uchiha Crows come down and play?"

Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Juugo had gone out of their seats and went to their places. His fan girls started cheering very loudly. But, the freaks clapped softly. The others wondered what had happened to them to actually at least like Sasuke.

"We will be playing False Pretense. A song that my friends, as you call them, the Freaks made me," Sasuke then smiled kindly at the Freaks group. Finally he started to play the song.

(AN: I know you guys are wondering about this change of heart with the Freaks and Sasuke. It will all be explained in due time!)

**Sasuke**

**Oh, it's time to let it go.**

**The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you,**

**When a friend tries to stab you right in the face!**

**Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew,**

**Don't sweat it, it was set on false pretense.**

**Betrayed, but not gonna be willing to change,**

**And it doesn't seem likely to fade.**

**Betrayed, but not gonna be willing to change,**

**Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know…**

**It's sacrifice!**

**False pretense you'll hurt again,**

**Stop pretending to deny,**

**False pretense you'll hurt again.**

**All along you know you thought you got the best of me,**

**But you were wrong and I'm laughing tight in your face.**

**I cannot believe you claimed you were my family,**

**don't sweat it - it's set on false pretense!**

**Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change,**

**And it doesn't seem likely to fade.**

**Betrayed, but not gonna be willing to change,**

**Cu-cu-cu-cause you know…**

**It's sacrifice!**

**False pretense you'll hurt again,**

**Stop pretending to deny,**

**False pretense you'll hurt again.**

(Spoken) **Guitar**

**Oh, it's time to let it go.**

**I can't seem to understand how you turned out to be so cold.**

**You tried but were caught red handed, are you happy with your role?**

The song had turned a bit softer at this part, and Sasuke grabbed the mike and started to say:

**It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke…**

Then the beat turned quicker, and he continues to sing.

**It's sacrifice!**

**False pretense you'll hurt again,**

**Stop pretending to deny,**

**False pretense you'll hurt again.**

**So play the game until you run out.**

**And play the game into my hand.**

Sasuke stepped away from the mike and bowed. Everyone clapped, some more louder than other.

"Good job. Next up is Deathly Blows."

Gaara and his band had started to head down the steps. When he got to the mike, he took it out of its stand.

"This song is for a special girl out there in the audience."

After saying that, he stared at Shion. She turned a light shade of pink from that.

**Gaara**

Naruto

**Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you**

As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die too  
I'd die too

You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was 

I was**  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does**

We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do

Until the day I die 

Until the day I die**  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die **

Until the day I die**  
I'll spill my heart for you**

Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do

Until the day I die

Until the day I die**  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die **

Until the day I die**  
I'll spill my heart for you**

Yeah I'd spill my heart!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die 

Until the day I die**  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die **

Until the day I die**  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die **

Until the day I die**  
Until the day I die! **

Once the song ended, everyone clapped exactly like when they clapped with Sasuke.

"Excellent. Finally, it's Heaven on Earth's turn."

As they went down, Sakura handed each of them the papers with their parts in it. Once they were to the stage, Sakura grabbed the mike.

"Since all the others before us made a little speech before their performance, I will 2. This song will be something that happened to someone I knew. Interpret it however you wish."

After she had said that, no one saw the lone tear that fell from her eye when she turned around.

**Sakura**

**Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it every day**

And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why

You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind

She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh oh, ya  
She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh oh, ya

When she was done, everyone was quiet. After a few moments of silence, everyone clapped loudly. Some of the more emotional one were crying. But, also some of the tough ones. They were crying without noticing apparently.

"That was b-beautiful girls."

RIIING!

"Bye class, see you all tomarrow! Tata!"

The whole group of the Freaks and Sasuke went to Sakura.

"Saku-hime, that was amazing!" Naruto said while going to hug his girlfriend, but found he couldn't. Sand was wrapped around his legs.

"Brothers first, idiot," Gaara said. He hugged Sakura and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Then, he let naruto go. He quickly ran and pecked his Sakura on the mouth.

"Hey everybody, lets go to my house! Its gonna be a sleep over of course!" Sakura yelled.

**There, the end of this chappie! Toon in for the next chappie! Here's a preview of what happens!**

"_So why did you guys become friends?" Hinata asked the three. _


End file.
